Oh, shut up
by LemonxTree
Summary: [smut] [Kankuro x OC] What happens when a leaf ninja and a sand ninja are trapped in a cave together, hiding from the rain?


_this is my first attempt at writing smut, so tips are welcome! I hope you enjoy -3-_

* * *

The rain had surprised them both. Who would have thought that it could spontaneously rain in the middle of the desert? Thankfully there was a cave nearby where they could hide until the sudden downpour would stop. After a quick inspection the girl discovered that the cave was safe and her college was already busing making a campfire to warm up again.

Silently she watched his back while he tried to lit the fire. Just now she noticed how broad his shoulders were thanks to caring that puppet around all the time. They were never close. Actually they never really spoke before she was assigned this mission. It was about taking some scrolls from Konoha to a desert village. Stupid task, but it required both a leaf ninja and a sand ninja. The leaf ninja because the scrolls were from Konoha. A sand ninja because the scrolls were original owned by Sunagakure. And that is how they both ended up on this mission.

The rain had made both of their clothes wet and she saw how his black robes were sticking to his body making his shoulders standing out even more. "Do you like the view?" The sudden words made her blush just a little bit. _Damnit_ – he had noticed her staring and now his provoking eyes met hers. He was probably just joking around with her, but the red glow on her cheeks told him enough. She _was_ enjoying the view.

"Oh, shut up, Kankuro," the girl snapped back at him. She crouched down and tried to ignore his condescending grin. _Oh_ , he could exactly guess what she was thinking right now, but she wasn't going to give in that easily.

Her hands found a way to her hair and formed a ponytail out of the locks as she tried to wring the water out of it. All the while her eyes were focused to the stones beneath her. This was a very bad situation. In fact she had always felt a certain attraction to the sand ninja. His careless attitude and arrogant aura were just as irritable as they were irresistible. And the way the black clothes caressed his body right now and the smudged facepaint which gave him a roughed up look: it wasn't helping at all.

And he _goddamn_ knew it.

From the corner of her eyes she could see how he took off his hoodie, revealing his wild, brown hair. "Suno-san, don't be so mean. It looks like we will be stuck here for a little while, so we better not provoke each other too much." His words had a certain tone to them which predicted nothing good. And as she lifted her face to look at him, she noticed that his dark eyes were filled with mischievous.

 _Not good at all._

"Provoke, you say? I am not –ACHOO." Her sly reply was abruptly stopped by a sneeze. _Damnit_ these wet clothes really made you cold. A soft laughter met her from the other side of the cave. "You know Suno-chan, you can better take those clothes off before you catch a cold." Ugh, who was talking about provoking again?

"Oh yeah? You would sure like that, hmnh?" The leaf ninja tried to sound like she didn't care, but she was sure he could see the dark red blush growing on her cheeks. A sigh rolled over his lips and he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I am taking my clothes off, I am not feeling like getting sick." And right after he lifted up his shirt.

She tried to act like this didn't have an effect on her at all, but her eyes had a will of their own. His black clothes hid away his really good body and her gaze went over his abs. _Seriously_ where was her self-control?

"Ohn, Suno-chan. Do you like this view even more?"

His grin had grown even bigger as he slowly stood up and walked towards the girl to crouch down before her. A slight frown had appeared on her face. "What did you say about provoking again?" She tried to sound tougher than she actually felt, but even she could hear how her words trembled with his face so close to hers.

"I am not the one getting all flustered with just seeing some skin," he snapped back at the girl. He was right, but once again: she wasn't going to give in this easily. Although she could feel how her cheeks were burning up, she met his gaze without any fear.

"Kankuro, I am _not_ getting flustered." She said the words more to convenience herself than him. A soft laughter was his reply. She could see how he lifted his hand and stroked some wet hair behind her ear. "Sure, Suno-chan. Sure."

She could feel her heart beating in her chest. The same warmth which laid on her cheeks, started to also form in her stomach. _Damnit_ she wanted him. And she wanted him _now_.

"Shut up," she growled before leaning forward and pushing her lips on his. She could feel how he was grinning before he forced his tongue into her mouth. He wasn't even going to wait for permission. If he wanted something, he was going to get it.

The leaf ninja could feel how his body pushed against hers making her slam against the stones behind her causing her to softly groan. The kiss stopped for a quick second as she heard Kankuro chuckle against her lips. _That damn bastard_. Out of anger she bit on his lower lip. This only seemed to turn him on as his tongue found a way into her mouth again. This time the kiss was rough, aggressive even and she could feel her back brushing up against the stones.

His hands had found a way into her hair, pulling it hard as the kiss got more passionate. Meanwhile her hands were on his back already making their first scratches. As his tongue withdrew she followed him, desperate for his taste. She was met with his teeth aggressively placed around her lower lip.

"DAMNIT, KANKURO," she yelled out as she pushed him back – breaking the contact. Her tongue slid across her lip, tasting blood. Angrily she stared at the guy before her. He was grinning again, provoking the girl with his eyes. "I thought you would like some pain, Suno-chan."

That was it. Before she knew what she was doing, she placed herself on his lap and her fingers were dug into his hair. As they stared to make out again she grinded her body against his. His hands were placed on her hips and thanks to the wet clothes, it felt a lot more sensual.

She released herself from this rough kiss and gasped for some air. Immediately after her mouth found a way to his neck. Sucking, biting, licking: leaving little marks on his skin. Her grinding had changed into a slow turning of her hips. She could hear him softly moan as he grew hard under her. Just that feel made her hot all over.

His hands slithered from her hips to her ass gripping it tightly. "You really shouldn't provoke me like that, Suno-chan," Kankuro softly muttered against her ear before he started to nibble on her earlobe. A soft moan from her side flowed as she stretched her back and looked down on him with a little smirk.

"Or else?"

"This happens," and right after his words his hands traveled away from her ass to the end of her shirt. With a quick move he pulled the wet piece of clothing over her head, she willing helping him. Before she knew it he had opened her bra and softly pushed her on the stone ground.

He leaned in for a rough kiss, but soon his lips traveled from her jawline to her neck and even further down to her chest. He placed soft kisses on her well formed breast, before his mouth found his way to one of her nipples and started licking it. Meanwhile he started massaging and softly pulling her other nipple. A soft moan left her mouth as she felt herself getting wetter. His tongue was just so hot and wet and -. A loud moan followed when he placed his knee between her legs, rubbing softly against her womanhood. Immediately her nails dug into his shoulder blades, encouraging him to go on.

He could provoke her all he wanted.

His mouth left her breast and went further down her body. As she glanced down she could see how his wet facepaint left traces on her skin. Somehow this sight only turned her on more. "Kankuro, please…" She whispered as his mouth lingered around her hips, right above her pants.

Suddenly he stopped and raised his head. One eyebrow was slightly risen. "What? What do you want from me?" His grin was back on his lips as he enjoyed how flustered he made her. She could feel her face turning a bright red. "Just please," she replied.

The boy leaned back and sat down before her, distancing himself from her. Leaning on her arms she slowly got up. He wasn't going to stop right now?! "Kankuro, please…" Her words had a certain desperation to them. He couldn't stop now. Not when she was feeling all hot and wet.

"I _really_ have no idea what you are begging for, Suno-chan." The wide grin on his lips told her he knew exactly what she was begging for you. That damn boy just wanted to hear her say it. That damn pervert.

"I want you to touch me, Kankuro. Please." She couldn't help herself. She wanted him so badly. Her body screamed for him. He slowly, painfully slow, leaned back to her. "And where should I touch you?" He asked while the enjoyment cleary could be heard in his voice. "Here?" And he placed his hands back on her breasts, softly pulling her nipples.

A moan escaped her lips, but this wasn't enough. Slightly annoyed, but much more plain desperate she grabbed his hand and placed it on her womanhood. "Oh there," he grinned before starting to stroking her. "But Suno-chan, your pants are in the way."

"Well, take them off – _goddamnit_!" She snapped. Really, this teasing was driving her nuts. Thankfully, she heard Kankuro laughing and he quickly did what she commanded him to do. She immediately arched her back when she finally felt his thick fingers between her lips. He started to tease her first with soft strokes, but as she started to moan and groan, he quickly started going faster. The tip of his index-finger found her clit and started to rub it. She arched her back even more and felt how her breathing got heavier.

Suddenly he stopped and she felt his strong hands around her hips. The sand ninja lifted her and placed you on his lap again. The girl threw her hands around his neck and started grinding him again. She could feel how he got even harder. He felt so big down there.

His hand slid down there and his finger started to rub against her clit again. She stretched her back, causing her chest to get closer to his face. A chance the guy didn't let go as he started making lovebites on her breasts.

She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as he rubbed against her. Suddenly a finger slid inside her, making her gasp. A second finger followed and he started to make an arching movement with his fingers, rubbing against her sweet spot. The movement started slowly, but quickly got faster and faster. This way – this way… This way she was gonna come quick.

"Kankuro…" She moaned as her teeth sunk into his neck, causing him to moan as well. The sensation got more and more intense and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Kankuro!" This time she yelled his name as she came.

She could feel him laughing against her chest and his dark eyes met her gaze. "And now, Suno-chan, it is my turn." He pushed her down on her back again as he placed one of his hand next to her face, leaning over her. Her hand traveled from his shoulder down his back to his hips where she quickly pushed his pants and boxers down. Then her fingers stroked his stomach and went even further down towards his manhood. It felt huge in her hands as she started stroking it. This time it was Kankuro who was groaning.

"I want you inside of me, Kuro."

He led his manhood between her legs and he pushed himself in. A loud gasp escaped her lips. He was so big. It hurt a bit when he started moving, but the sand ninja didn't even notice the expression on her face. He was completely focused on his own pleasure now. He moved fast, ramming her harder and harder. The stones under the girl scratched her back as she moved against them with every thrust Kankuro made. She could already feel the bruises, but the pain only made the pleasure better.

Both her breathing and his were quick and desperate. His head leaned against her collarbone and her fingers were dug into his shoulder blades once more. She didn't even care that you drew blood from him.

Just when she thought he couldn't get more aggressive, he started moving faster. Rubbing against her sweet spot every time he slammed into her. It felt so _goddamn_ good. Her nails slid down his back to his ass, grabbing into the cheeks.

"Yes, Kuro! Yes," she moaned as he growled into her skin. This felt so good. His one free hand which he didn't lean on traveled down her body. Caressing her breast, her hips and finding its way back to her clit again. He started stroking it again, making clockwise movement which send her even further into lust. She wanted more, harder.

She groaned as he bit into her shoulder. The pain again made the pleasure so much more sharp. He started to rub her clit faster and his movements paced up even more. _God_ , this man was a complete beast. Or the perfect puppetmaster knowing exactly how to control her body. Her breathing accelerated and her sight became blurry. Her moaning started to get louder and louder. It felt SO good. And she felt the heat spread across all over her body as she came for the second time.

But Kankuro wasn't done yet. He placed his mouth around her breast again and started sucking her. His movement get slower, but somehow more intense, making sure he slid against her sweet spot everytime he went in and out.

Then he slipped out of her and distanced himself from her a bit. She quickly followed as he picked her up again and placed her on his lap once more. She felt like a ragdoll in his big, strong arms. Now it was her turn to slam her hips up and down as she heard him groan against her ear.

The sounds of his pleasure only made her hornier causing her to move faster. His arms were tightly wrapped around her, pushing her body as close against him as possible. She felt her breast rub against him every time she went up and down.

She moved as fast as she could and suddenly her felt his teeth dig into her neck. After a familiar warmth filled her inside. A warmth which felt so good that it made her come as well.

* * *

He had placed his travel futon on the stone ground and the two of them had made themself comfortable on it. The sand ninja laid on his back and the girl had found her place against his chest. His arm was nonchalantly placed around her and his fingers caressed hers. Both their bodies felt roughed up and bruised, but both of them were contempt.

"You see, Suno-chan? It was a good idea to take you out of those clothes." "Oh, shut up."


End file.
